


Жажда страха

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dark Character, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Аннерозе, конечно, очень послушная девушка, но в каждой девушке должна быть тайна.По теме Ночница.Ночницы — в славянской мифологии ночные духи женского пола, враждебно настроенные по отношению к людям. Ночницы нападают на детей, готовящихся отойти ко сну, причиняя им беспокойство и вызывая бессонницу.
Kudos: 3





	Жажда страха

**Author's Note:**

> Больше про Ночниц  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8B_(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Ей было чуть больше пяти, когда она стала иной в первый раз. Не могла заснуть, шла по темному коридору, и почувствовала, как тени отзываются ей. С ними она могла проникнуть за любые двери, но самым притягательным стал младший брат, укравший ее родителей. Он требовал внимания днем, ночью, всегда. На нее у них не оставалось ни сил, ни времени, ни любви.

Поэтому ночь за ночью она сливалась с темнотой и подходила к кроватке: “Не спи. Тебя жду я. Давай играть. Я побегу следом, а ты попробуешь спастись”.

Он еще не понимал смысла, но уже начинал плакать.

Родителям нравилась добрая Аннерозе, послушная Аннерозе, молчаливая Аннерозе, исполнительная Аннерозе. Она была такой: помогала стирать, готовить, ухаживать за цветами. Делала все, чтобы ее любили, но мать все равно бросила их, а потом и отец. Ведь бутылка была ему милее детей.

Зато по вечерам играть с Райнхардом стало еще интереснее.

Он убегал от теней, страшился их, кричал и отказывался засыпать без ночника. Каким же теплом разливалось внутри ощущение власти, когда он, убегая от нее, прижимался лбом к ее же коленям.

“Ты должен сам стать светом”, — тихо говорила она.

У Райнхарда не было другого выбора, потому что все его страхи были настоящими. Все ожившие тени, все шепотки пыли под кроватью, все то, что чернильными кляксами смотрело из углов — было реальным. Это были ее глаза, ее оскал, ее когтистые пальцы. Это она была готова рвать на части тело, впитывая каждый крик боли, но пока довольствовалась слезами.

Потом появился мальчик Зигфрид. Улыбчивый и спокойный, он всегда носил в кармане перочинный ножик. Даже, когда приходил ночевать в их дом, прятал его под подушку. Та, вторая Аннерозе, которая пробуждалась по вечерам, боялась стали. Ей пришлось отступить, а потом и вовсе уехать.

Император был стар, и его страхи были иными. Он засыпал легче, когда фаворитка была рядом. Тени тревожили его, вызывая смутное беспокойство, и только.

Иногда во дворце останавливались дети, и тогда Аннерозе опускала веки, чтобы отправиться в свои странствия. Она перескакивала с тени в тень, чтобы увидеть слезы в распахнутых от ужаса детских глазах.

Годы в добровольном изгнании должны были примирить ее с тем, что осталась только одна Аннерозе - девушка, что любит цветы да готовку. Не к кому было приходить по вечерам, никто не делился с ней страхами, пока ее брат не женился.

Решение вернуться во дворец было спонтанным.

Брат не изменился, даже став императором. Он все так же по-мальчишески наивно боялся теней в комнатах, все так же боялся закрывать глаза. Хильдегарде не чувствовала, но он видел и узнавал в тенях оскал пьяного отца, а главное тысячи убитых. Смерть бывает изобретательна, и Аннерозе не стесняясь добавляла кровь в разлитые по спальне тени. Предсмертный ужас свешивался со спинок кроватей, бесконечный космос манил не светом звезд, а холодом и одиночеством загробного мира.

Райнхард умирал, и бессонные, полные кошмаров ночи сокращали его жизненный путь. Аннерозе видела это, но пила его страх, как пьет мучимый жаждой путник.

Промокнув Райнхарду лоб в последний раз, Аннерозе глубоко склонила голову и вышла. Она зашла в свою комнату и закрыла двери, не взглянув на гвардейцев. Сестре почившего императора нужно было одиночество, чтобы встретить горе.

Ночной ветер разнес по саду плачь юного императора. Он будто почувствовал смерть отца, или?..


End file.
